Locating devices (e.g., catheters) inserted into the human body via MRI is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,233 titled High Speed Tracking of Interventional Devices Using an MRI System describes one method for locating an inserted device (e.g., needle in needle biopsy). Similarly, the article Real-Time Interactive Catheter Tracking by MRI, Panych et. al, International Society for Magnetic Resonance in Medicine, 1999, Poster 1948, describes tracking catheter position substantially in real time. The Panych method even goes so far as to facilitate repositioning and re-orientation of a scan plane based on catheter position.